


A Question Within a Question

by Cadid423



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadid423/pseuds/Cadid423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Severus Snape isn't sure what he expected for his first incounter with Harry Potter, but it certainly wasn't what he saw last night." A different take on Harry's first potions lesson. Drabble - dedicated to silver-nightstorm from fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Within a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a trademarked brand owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any material used belongs to the aforementioned parties. This material is only used in recreational purposes and I receive no monetary or material rewards from using it. Please don't sue me.

Severus Snape isn’t sure what he expected when he first saw Harry Potter, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw last night.

(There’s something unspeakably disturbing about seeing Lily Evans’s eyes peering out of James Potter’s face.)

Perhaps he should have been more prepared for this. Hagrid _did_ say that the eleven year old looked exactly like his loathsome father, but Severus hadn’t really believed him because the half-giant’s word can rarely be trusted under normal circumstances, let alone a situation where he has such obvious bias.

(There’s something unspeakably disturbing surrounding the idea that Petunia Evans could be trusted to care for anything with more sentience than a small goldfish.)

Lily Evans had been the smartest witch of her generation and she had worked long and hard for that distinction. James Potter had neither the dedication nor the willpower to commit to something as plebian as studying and flew through life by the seat of his pants. Despite himself, Severus can’t help a slight flicker of hope that Lily’s son takes after his mother in the personality department. After all, children are supposed to be equal halves of both parents, and it’s already evident that Potter’s the dominate contributor in his spawn’s appearance.

(There’s something unspeakably disturbing about seeing Lily Evans’s eyes peering out of James Potter’s face.)

He’ll give the boy one chance. One chance to prove that he’s inherited more than just his mother’s striking emerald orbs. One chance to show that he, like Lily before him, would never allow Petunia’s disdainful ignorance to smother out an innate sense curiosity, eagerness, and thrill for discovery.

One chance.

(There’s something unspeakably disturbing in allowing the public to make an infant their savior.)

“Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"


End file.
